Bẫy Duy trì
カード | japanese = 永続罠カード | furigana = えいぞくトラップカード | romaji = Eizoku Torappu Kādo | japanese translated = Permanent Trap Card | english = Continuous Trap Card | french = Carte Piège Continu | german = Permanente Fallenkarte | italian = Carta Trappola Continua | korean = 지속 함정 카드 (持續陷穽 Card) Jisok Hamjeong Kadeu |chinese=永續陷阱卡 Yǒngxù Xiànjíngkǎ / Wing5 zuk6 Haam6 zeng6 kaat1 | spanish = Carta de Trampa Continua |portuguese=Card de Armadilha Contínua or Card de Armadilha Contínuo }} Bài Bẫy Duy trì (Nhật: カード Eizoku Torappu Kādo) là Bài Bẫy sẽ vẫn tồn tại trên sân sau khi kích hoạt. (Các)Hiệu ứng của những lá bài đó sẽ vẫn luôn kích hoạt cho đến khi chủ nhân không thể đáp ứng được chi phí hoặc (các)điều kiện ghi trên lá bài đó (nếu có) HOẶC nó bị hủy. Một ví dụ cho Bài Bẫy Duy trì là "Spellbinding Circle", với hiệu ứng làm tê liệt quái thú của địch thủ trên sân, đồng thời nó không thể chuyển tư thế chiến đấu hay tuyên bố tấn công. Most Continuous Trap Cards require a cost to maintain or possess a condition under which the card is destroyed if said cost/condition is not met. Two examples of these are "Imperial Order" and "Call of the Haunted". "Imperial Order" requires a cost of 700 Life Points to maintain, but "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed when the monster used with it is destroyed. Continuous Trap Cards are also the only kind of Trap Card that can be used to summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", with the exception of cards such as "Blast with Chain" and "Kunai with Chain", which are not Continuous Trap Cards, but remain on the field after activation. Another example of a Continuous Trap Card is "Royal Decree", which negates Trap Cards' effects. However, since it is still Spell Speed 2, it cannot be used against cards like "Magic Drain", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "Negate Attack", or "Trap Jammer", since they are all Counter Trap Cards, and thus Spell Speed 3. You can activate Continuous Trap Cards and activate their Quick-like Effects on the same Chain. For example, when your opponent activates "Monster Reborn" you can activate "Royal Oppression" and activate its effect on the same chain. Also, cards such as "Chain Burst" and "Curse of Darkness" have to be face-up on the field before the card it inflicts damage against is activated; you cannot chain these cards to the activation of the card type mentioned and still maintain the effect of inflicting damage. This is because the timing has been missed; the card in question has already been activated. Some Continuous Trap cards also become monster cards when activated. These are often referred to as Trap Monsters. An example of a Trap Monster is "Stronghold the Moving Fortress", which can be used to give you some defense when you have no monsters. These cards can be destroyed by "Heavy Storm" or other cards that can destroy traps, even though they are considered monster cards. These type of cards take up one Spell & Trap Card Zone, as well as one Monster Card Zone. :Xem thêm: Trigger-like Effect và Quick-like Effect của Bài Bẫy Duy trì. Ví dụ Category:Types of Trap Cards